Yet Another Sea Shanty
by bellecatastrophe
Summary: A Fisherman is telling a story to his daughter, and a secret listener is hit with emotion as the memories come reeling in. Rated for Gore.


**Yeah, yeah, yeah - I'm getting rubbish in my old age, I know. So I've decided to write another oneshot - kudos for me! (someone plz tell me what kudos is!)**

**Attempting to achieve: a sweet loving oneshot**

**don't own: teen titans, **

**Flames are accepted: apart from pairing flames - they're not as warm.**

**Quote from me: The penguins stole my sanity.**

**Okay, italics are the story which Andy is telling Tami, and normal writing is the scene, if you get that. Don't worry, you will. And this is where things get tricky - the bit with all the ? It's a different scene, of the story Andy is telling. **

**Some Title**

_The fishermen go to the docks the catch fish_

_But come back with the story of the sea_

_About the myth, the legend, still told to this day_

_About the rare and wise creature from afar, and the beauty that was she. _

"How many times has Tami heard this, Andy?"

The fisherman looked at his wife, with a glint in his eye.

"I don't know, Marie. But, ay, it is a good ole' story to send dem to sleep, ay, daugh'er?"

"Ay, Papa!" the green eyed three year old bubbled. It was indeed her favourite story - she gasped and 'oohed' at the right times, even though she'd heard it before.

Marie snorted and shut the door behind her. She pretended to hate the sea shanty that their daughter loved, but she truly adored it as much as the young one. Marie slid down the door and sat outside, listening.

"Tami? Are you nice an' comfy? Ah, now lets begin..."

_Neptune, king of the sea, had three daughters and a son. He knew his son was heir to the throne, so treasured him slightly more than the others. Although his daughters had BIG personalties, and got in the way of his father-son bonding._

_The first daughter was Sestorm (sea-storm, say it really fast) - a demanding and bossy red-head with a temper - she was what caused whirlpools._

_The second daughter was Marina - a brave, and warrior type brunette, who took pride in what she did - she made sure worthy sea-travellers got to their destination alive. She would often fight with Sestorm, who caused mayhem._

_The third daughter was Shelly - a giggly girly blonde who had no time for thinking - even if it was an atlantian trait. Oh, wait, she did think - about Boston. Boston, Boston, Boston. Boston the merman- who happened to be a 'jock' - if you could call half-breed underwater creatures that._

_But his son, a quiet, handsome hearthrob who was the age of 17, didn't mind. He was a thinker, an explorer - and he knew that they're was lots more too the world than Atlantis. _

_One day, a fisherman caught him (the son) as he frolicked with Flounder, a fish he had befriended - well, the fisherman almost caught him. Sestorm, who treasured all her family, especially her brother - who would listen to her problems - made sure the young child of Neptune wasn't caught._

_But Sestorm was insane, and created the worst storm known to man. She died in its grasp. _

_"One red-haired myth_

_dyath did she_

_insane lil mermaid_

_from her self she could not flee."_

_The boy washed up on a shore - he'd bumped his head on a rock and fell unconcious. Flounder was dead - in fact, the whole sea was - Sestorm had harmed everyone in her haste to protect just one single being, but she had the feeling that the heir of the throne would do something amazing. _

_And he did - he grew legs where his fins had once been as soon as he reached the land._

_FLASBACK:"I hate you, you are no longer a friend, you zorthblag!"_

_" Why can't you get over it? WHY? It's all your fault-"_

_"It is becuase you are nothing! You are nothing to him, I will see to that, troq!": _

_Raven kicked a stone grudgingly that stood in front of the tower she called home. She'd had a massive row with Starfire, over ONE boy. But that was that. Now Star was bawling and it should be she. It was RAVEN who had been called a foreign offensive name. It was RAVEN who had been called a nothing, and she knew it was true. No one aknowledged (sp?) her because the whole world revolved around Starfire. _

_Raven looked up at the tower. No one had noticed she was gone. A tear slid down her pallid cheek and she didn't bother to wipe it away. Her thoughts wandered._

'I just thought...I just wanted someone and he was there for me...I didn't, I didn't mean to steal Starfire's love...I just thought she was in love with Cyborg since they were kissing, and -'

_Raven was stopped in mid sentence as she spotted something - something washed up on the sand, like some clothes. Curious, she ran up to it, and found out it was not material, but a boy. He was about her age, (she's sixteen) with tanned skin and long black tresses that grew to his shouders. He wore nothing but silvery blue shorts - and bloody scars adorned him from collision with the sharp rocks. _

_"Oh my..." Raven whispered, bending down and gently laying the boy's head in her lap as she whipped out her t-com and Robin's face appeared. _

_"Raven? Where are you? Please, I'm -" _

_"Not now," Raven hissed in a icy tone - and Robin knew she was hurt, "Come downstairs."_

_Sure enough, Robin came downstairs. He tended to the figure right there on the beach - and soon enough, the boy came round. _

_His eyes locked with Raven's, and she let out a gasp. _

_"Whole together, but broken apart." Raven murmured. Robin looked confused. His love's eyes were flashing different colours - green, red, pink, blue, yellow - what was going on?_

_"Here's where you've been all my life?" the mysterious boy looked around, cracking a smile. _

_"I guess," Raven murmured, blushing. Robin shook his head. Raven didn't blush. _

_"Why didn't you ever try?" the boy groaned as he pushed himself into sitting position, looking hurtfully at Raven. _

_"I did - but I couldn't swim without..."_

_"The fins that destiny was to provide." Robin sighed...people who talked in riddles confused him. _

_"Yes. But Destiny told me the fins were still out there," Raven stopped - the boy's lips had crashed upon hers. _

_And with that, the boy tore material from his shorts - but she stopped him and looked at him with sorrowful eyes, before turning to Robin._

_"I'm sorry." _

_With that, the mysterious boy slid his hand over Raven's thigh, and told her his name was Aqualad. Raven nodded. The boy took the material he had ripped off, and stuffed some in the girl's mouth, gagging her. He also tied a peice round her nsoe and mouth. A tear slid down Raven's cheek as she was slapped across the face by Aqualad._

_"I'm doing this because I love you!" Aqualad screamed, pushing Raven into the water. She drowned. _

_The son of Neptune, Aqualad, grinned at Robin. _

_"I was cursed to a life of immortality, but Raven as a sacrifice has set me free!"_

_And with that, the last Sea God dropped dead - and Atlantis crumbled._

Tami was fast asleep.

"Can I say goodnight?"

Andy jumped.

"Oh, it's just you." the fisherman sighed, dropping the fake accent, "yea, I s'ppose. Don't wake her though."

Andy walked out of the room. Marie had used the time Andy was talking to run from the hallway.

The figure sighed, stroking his grandaughters black hair gingerly. Yes, she took after him. Tears leaked from the thirty-seven year old man's blue eyes - he wished anything to have her back.

Even though he was now married to her enemy, and had a son and a grandaughter, he still only loved one.

Richard Grayson had, and always would, love Raven Roth - the love of his life, his childhood sweetheart, and the woman who was taken away from him by Aqualad.

Richard was Robin.

**Yeah, I know, it turned out SOOO RobRae but when Aqualad washed up on the shore I knew this would be longer than planned so I decided to get it over and done with. **

**Here's an explanantion:**

**Aqualad was cursed from immortality, thats why he was the only one who survived Sestorm's storm. Meanwhile, as Aqualad grew up, Neptune was having an affair with Trigon the demon's wife, Arella, and used Arella in means to help his son. Arella sacrificed her daughter in means to get the love she wanted. Neptune saw Arella as greedy, and killed her. Neptune then kidnapped Arella's daughter, Raven, and stole a part of her soul through torture, and replaced it with Aqualad's. Then he lay her on the beach of the teen titans, still with powers. Next time the two met, Raven would be killed and Aqualad would finally R.I.P. **

**Aqualad had also been a little sick and twisted, and Raven had helped him. He confused helpfullness and love, and became infaturated by her (I don't know if its right word). That is why he kissed her and slid his hand over her thigh. **

**That, and this WAS meant to be Aqualad-Raven. I also have a sick mind. **

**Sorry about some spelling mistakes I may have made. **


End file.
